Beginning to End
by umbuby
Summary: Thirty prompts, thirty very short flinx drabbles about flinx. A mixture of angst and fluff.


****Author's Note: It's been a _very_ long time since I got some actual writing done (I blame college and tumblr) but here's a writing exercise I did today for my OTP. Some of it is slightly AU but most of it will fit into the Teen Titans universe. The characters belong to DC. The contrived headcanons, however, belong to me. If you like it, please review. It would totally make my day :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Beginning to End**

* * *

**Beginning. **

When they first met should saw him as everything she hated in a person. In hindsight, she'd been scared to admit that he was everything she envied.

**Accusation. **

Wally never accused her of anything, even when he saw her on the news fighting his friends. When they saw each other they would pretend that he wasn't a hero and she not a villain. They both knew it wouldn't last long.

**Restless. **

Wally contantly needs to go fast. Sometime's Lucky likes to make him slow down, just because she can. She secretly enjoys that's she's the only one who can do it.

**Snowflake. **

Lucky will forever be in awe at the childlike exitement Wally still gets from the snow.

**Haze.**

The first few years of her life at the H.I.V.E are a haze. She says it's because she was young. Wally thinks it's because of the loss of her father. He told her so once. She just laughed. He still isn't sure why.

**Flame.**

The fire was growing out of control and there were still at least twenty people left in the building. He knew there was no way he could stop it on his own. That was the first time he called in her help. He doesn't regret it, even when the newspapers start to question his choice of assistance.

**Formal. **

At first he thought she only mocked him because he was a hero. The more he got to know her the more he realised that she was less-than-formal with other villains too. He had to wonder if the sass was just her expressing her newfound freedom after leaving the H.I.V.E.

**Companion. **

Afte Lucky left the first time, wally didn't really discuss it. He knew that most of the team disaproved of their relationship to begin with. Until one night he found himself with a hot chocoalte in the kitchen at 2am. M'gann turned out to be just the kind of conversation he needed to get his feelings out.

**Move. **

At first they'd just shared wally's one-room apartment in Central. When they found out the baby was coming, they ended up moving in with Wally's aunt Iris. They knew that there was no way they'd be able to afford a house on there own.

**Silver. **

Lucky tried to ignore his constant flirting. She knew he never meant anything by it, it was just his way of being nice. But sometime's she got sick of feeling like second best.

**Prepared. **

Barry's death had been sudden. Wally was not prepared to take up the mantle of the Flash, but he knew that no other superhero could protect Central City. It was what he had to do, ready or not.

**Knowledge. **

Lucky knew that the man that raised her was not her father. She knew her mother had had an affair. She knew that she probably got her powers from her biological father, so she didn't look for him. Because she could feel that the magic she used in her hexes were only brushing the suface and she feared how powerful her birth father might be. And how, exactly, he used that power.

**Denial.**

She discovered she was pregnant in her third week. She didn't tell anyone until she was nearly five months in, because she was scared of how her powers would effect her child. And whether or not the pregnancy would last.

**Wind.**

It took her a couple of weeks to figure out why the shower room felt so windy when the window was closed. When she did figure it out, she didn't find it half as funny as Wally did.

Neither did he after sleeping on the couch for a week.

**Order. **

In the chaos of the battle against the brotherhood, Wally couldn't help but take a second to bask in the fact that she had come with him after all.

**Thanks.**

She doesn't know what he's thanking her for. She didn't release him for his sake, she did it to stick it to Madame Rouge. Nevertheless, she's unexplainably sad to see him go.

**Look. **

He always wakes up first due to his metabonolism. Still, he can't help but stay in bed a little longer to admire her serene she looks when she's sleeping.

**Summer.**

On the first hot day of summer, Wally insists on taking her for a suprise trip. She didn't know why he'd been so exited to take her to Happy Harbour, but there was no way she could deny the gleeful look on his face.

**Transformation. **

The transition from villain to hero was by no means easy. It was made ven harder by the press, despite the fact that they seemd more interested in Jinx's relationship with the Flash than her moral orientation.

**Tremble.**

Despite her best efforts to look tough, she can't help but tremble under his touch. She wants to remmber every second of this night.

**Sunset.**

Wally prefers the day. Lucky is more of a night person. Sometimes they just have to compromise.

**Mad. **

The thing about having powers that depend on your emotions is that that means they also depend on your hormones. When Jinx is pregnant, Wally finds himself doing everything in his power to stop her unintentially blowing up the furniture.

**Thousand. **

It so happens that Wally's on a mission abroad when she goes into labour. He ends up crossing a thousand miles of ocean to get to the hospital. Of course, with is powers, a thousand miles of ocean is nothing but a slight inconveniance.

**Outside.**

Wally gets used to the role of the Flash, but on the inside he still feels like he's a little kid pretending to be his hero.

**Winter. **

Their first winter together was the first winter Lucky had celebrated christmas. Wally took great joy in taking her to christmas dinner with his family.

**Diamond.**

They ended up being engaged for three years before they actually got round to getting married, their superhero lives contantly getting in the way. Nonetheless, Lucky wore the ring the entire time.

**Letters. **

Before she left, she wrote him a letter explaining why it couldn't work out. Wally didn't bother reading the letter. He knew what it was going to say.

**Promise.**

She'd made a promise to give up her life of crime. That didn't mean she couldn't have fun once in a while.

**Simple.**

At the end of the day it was very simple. They were crazy about each other. It didn't matter that he was a hero, that she was a villain. Deep down, they loved each other and that made the whole thing worth it.

**Future.**

When Angie was bron they both began to cry, if only for a moment. Because they both knew that despite everything they'd gone though and everything they would no doubt go through in the future, they were going to make it.


End file.
